Reminisces of Cyborg 00
by Selene-Kleo
Summary: Short stories about Cyborg 00 and her interaction with Jet and the others; but looks heavily at her relationship with Jet and how they develop as a proper couple after the destruction of Black Ghost. JetXOC. Rated M, just to play it safe. Story plot lines are loosely based on the 1979 and 2001 series' - just depending on future chapter context
1. A woman's place

_Hello,_

_Firstly thank you for clicking on my story and giving it a go~! Just would like to mention that I do not normally write fanfiction, I am a roleplayer on tumblr, but this is the first time at doing some serious fanfiction writing. I have played scenarios with the OC and Jet for sometime now, and I promise not to make her a Mary Jane~! That is my worst nightmare!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the travels of these two and please, I urge you to make a review for me. Suggestions for future stories are more than welcome, along with any other critic._

_~Thankyou~_

_Disclaimer: Cyborg 009 and all the lovelies in the series belong to the one and only Shotaro Ishinomori._

* * *

I was glad that things had finally calmed down after the mess and mayhem that came with destroying Black Ghost. Myself along with the others had found ourselves settling down at Professor Gilmore's mansion, a grand old house. It was situated on a cliff by the sea, a forest on one side, and a path to the beach on the other. It was the perfect place for a group of out casts to live their lives without suspicion and in peace. Well, maybe not so much in peace per se, considering both Jet and I had already ripped up a bad reputation of being disruptive for the others ... blame Albert, he was the one who started it as he kept cutting us off from whatever we would be doing as if he was our father; something that neither of us took kindly.

However, our reputation of being disrupt when we decided to play a nice little joke on Chang, by swapping his salt for sugar and his flour for icing sugar. By all means, it was Jet's idea, I wasn't personally so keen on the idea - we were the guinea pigs for that night's "Chang Special". Anyway, after our deed was eventually discovered, Albert snapped by calling us a pair of bored teens who needed to be tied down with a job or something. Yet when he scoffed at the idea of me studying at college, Jet, in all of heroism called the older man every colourful name in the English language.

According to Albert, I was a woman, I should act like so, like Franny, and should stay at home since the workforce nor studying a proper degree would mean nothing to me, therefore I should just stay and help out the Professor, clean and look after Ivan. In other words - be Franny. Jet knew how I felt about this and the tension between myself and Franny, and the others didn't know, they sure did find out then.

Ultimately, this is how the heated argument of words panned out - each male trying to out do the other. Yet in all Jet's explosive fashion, he stormed out of the house entirely in a flurry of words, too pissed off to continue his argument with Albert without getting violent. With a glare towards Albert, I walked out of the house following Jet, knowing that he wasn't far off if he didn't fly. Even if he did fly off, and there were plenty of times he did, I would just wait on the porch for him. It was he own method to cool off and come back cool, calm and collected.

This time round, Jet didn't get too far, I found him at the bottom of the stairs of the porch, he head in the hands. As I sat next to him, he curled his arms around me, his face into my neck. No words were needed, I knew he was looking out and wanted the best for me, just like he always did. That was the basis of our relationship, trust and loyalty, qualities that I found in him and love him for.


	2. Wishing upon a Star

_Hello everyone once again,_

_Thank you to those who have read my first chapter, and thank you to those who have chosen to stick by me._

_I would like to thank GreenFantasy64, for the lovely review. It has given me the confidence to write more! I have finally thought of a name for my OC because of it and I plan to write a separate fic about how Jet and Glenda met bringing it up to these drabbles. :)_

_Also the name 'Glenda', it was a popular girls name in the 1940-50s - roughly the time she was born in ... and yes! She is an Aussie._

_~Ciao for now~ _

___Disclaimer: Cyborg 009 and all the lovelies in the series belong to the one and only Shotaro Ishinomori._

* * *

"Oi Glenda~!" Jet called out within the entrance hall of the Gilmore mansion, not caring who was up or sleep despite it being close to eleven at night, "Glenda! Get yer ass down here!"

Glenda had heard him, she was just about to turn off her light and go to sleep for that evening. Jet had been out for majority of the evening, granting her a peaceful one, where she shared it with Albert in Gilmore's vast library. It was those nights, she enjoyed his company, Glenda found herself listening to his stories and theories about different philosophies, histories … anything that popped into their minds. He too, appeared to enjoy her company especially since she knew Albert was an old-fashioned type of man, who still thought that a woman's place was in the home. A reason Francoise seemed to bealways on his good side.

It was an occurring argument within the cyborg household, something that Glenda wished would just grow old and die. Times change, and even if they didn't physically … she knew they needed too mentally, just to keep in touch with society.

She could still hear Jet's needless shouting from downstairs, and rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice. Typical Jet, he always had to do things the hard way, he just didn't seem to understand the concept of walking up to her bedroom door and simply knocking. Glenda let out a small growl, not bothering with a dressing gown as she ripped open her door, "Shut up, Jet!" she yelled back at him, before storming down to him, missing the look of utter disapproval from Albert, who if Glenda didn't yell out was going to do so himself.

Upon seeing her, Jet's face lightened up with a grin. He had thought after she told him to shut up, that she was just going to ignore him, but seeing her walking towards him – in a nightgown no less – cheered him up greatly.

"Jet … you idiot," Glenda hushed at him, "what do you think you are doing?"

Jet just continued to grin at the small female, completely unphased by her tone of voice, "I was calling out to you, was gonna see if you wanted to go for a walk or somethin'?" Glenda just looked at him as if had grown another head, "Really?" she asked in disbelief and Jet just nodded enthusiastically.

Jet, she had learnt, was a night child. He was always up until the early hours of the night, either going out and about getting drunk or staying quiet in his room playing video games. He was determined to live his life to the fullest, 'unlike Albert', Jet always said, 'who is destined to be forever boring.' This also included, dragging Glenda out, or attempting too, in the middle of the night to show her something he deemed was 'cool'.

"Jet, let me ask you something," she started, "first off before you started to scream for me, did it even occur to you what the time is? Or realise that it would have been a lot more easier for you to knock on my bedroom door?"

Jet just looked at her, taking in her nightie clad form before scratching the back of his head and glancing at his watch on his left wrist. "Sorry, babe," he muttered sulkily, which to, Glenda sighed at. She hated seeing him all gloomy like this, sure she knew it was a ploy by Jet to get back on her good side.

Shaking her head, Glenda wrapped her arms around his torso, "Just keep in mind that there are other people in the building, ok?" she reminded him softly before letting him go, "Just let me go and put something decent on and we will go."

As Glenda wandered down the hallway back to her room, she spotted Albert who was still in his door way. "What was that all about?" he asked gruffly, glaring at her. "Jet was just being his usual self," she saw no need to explain herself or Jet to him. In response, Albert just clicked his tongue at her as he shut his door on her, leaving Glenda hearing him muttering German curses under his breath.

Changed into more appropriate clothing for a cool evening, Jet lead Glenda outside and towards a new vehicle in the driveway of the mansion. At the sight, she stopped in her tracks glaring at the new addition and then back at Jet – he had acquired a brand new motorbike, a Ducati no less. Jet noticed the change of demeanor within Glenda and looked over at her curiously, "Glenda?"

"...where did you get this from?" she asked with a tired sigh, she was worried that had gone back to his old ways and stole it from the poor unsuspecting owner, "Did you steal it? If so, you are taking it back~"

Jet let out a laugh, "Nah, I hired it~" he answered simply with another of his big grins, "Chang lent me the money to do so … but I have to do dishes at his restaurant for the next two weeks for it though ..." he grumbled, "But come on~" Before Glenda could answer back to him, he threw her a helmet and gestured her to climb on the back of the motorbike behind him. Leaving the girl to wonder what he was up too and where.

Some thirty minutes later, they had reached their destination. It was just around the bend of the cliffs from Gilmore's mansion, an isolated spot hidden by the surrounding forest. There, Jet had prepared them a little midnight picnic of sorts, which he appeared to be immensely proud of … and gave her the reason he was out all evening.

"Jet ..." she started, but was interrupted by the said male's laughter.

"Ya like it, don't you?!" he exclaimed cheerfully, as he took off his helmet beckoning Glenda to the picnic spot.

"Yeah … yeah I do," she muttered after taking her own helmet off and joined Jet on the blanket. Grinning away, Jet poured out non-alcoholic Sparkling for both, which excused himself for upon seeing Glenda's surprised face – being the driver of a hired motorbike, he had to keep sober.

They sat there, enjoying the sight of the clear night sky and each others presence. The other cyborgs, have had for years now teased the two about their relationship. GB being the instigator of the teasing with the others following close behind, it was a relationship that both herself and Jet stressed was completely platonic – even if they were romantically involved, they didn't want it public like Joe and Franny had it. The attention was too unsettling as it was, with the others wanting to know the details, they hated to think what it would be like if their relationship escalated.

"It's almost time," Jet mumbled as his glanced at his clock, he turned to Glenda who looked at him curiously. With a grin he pulled her in close and laid back on to his back, Glenda falling on to his chest in the process. He pointed up out to the sky, "Just watch," he muttered. Glenda looked up at the night sky with Jet and watched one meteor became many as the nights sky put on a show of a meteor shower for the two.

She patted his chest, "Jet..." she whispered, "Let's make a wish."


	3. Summer Fun

_This chapter is dedicated to the Cyborg 009 fangirls (whom I am part of) on Tumblr! And they know who there are and before you question my sanity on this chapter … all I can say is that this type of crack happens all the time. We are … in for some strange reason, fascinated by the Cyborg's butts. Just don't ask._

_Sorry had to use horizontal lines to break up the scenes a bit ... but decided not to let me use my usual astrisk thing._

_Also I might continue this beach scene later on ... might, being the key word, since the story wasn't working out the way I wanted it too._

_Oh before you read, I used some slang in this chapter that might confuse some of you - if you aren't Aussie or familiar with the terms._

_Decking = Pantsying = Pulling down one's pants._

_Budgie's = Budgie smugglers = Trunks/men's bathers_

_Pommie/Pom = A British person (not a nice word to call one, but, I have English heritage so there... LOL)_

_So yeah … just the usual, read and review._

_~Ciao~_

* * *

It was at the peak of summer, all the cyborgs were crammed up inside with Jet and Glenda sitting directly in front of the air conditioner, enjoying the cool air. They had previously tried to get everyone to come out with them to the beach, but Francoise had a little faint moment as she was running around the house hold doing odd jobs to look after the Professor, Ivan and pretty much everyone else. Albert, too, had scolded Glenda about not helping Frannie out, which too, Glenda retorted by asking him why he didn't help either. And that left a sour note though out the mansion.

So they there where, Jet and Glenda, wanting to keep cool and sitting in front of the air conditioner.

"This sucks balls … how did we cope before this incredible invention...?" Jet whined to Glenda,

She shrugged her shoulders, "God knows ... this thing is the best."

Jet continued to whine, "... I wanna swim ..."

Glenda let herself fall onto his shoulder and patted his foot with a free arm, "There, there ... only if we weren't banned from using any of the cars … and banned from flying during the day … we could go swimming."

The two have had been banned from using any of the cars, ever since Jet decided to take Glenda into town to check out the local universities only to crash the car on the way there. The car itself only sustained minor damage, but it was enough for its owner – GB, to become highly annoyed at the two. Jet rested his head on hers, "...don't remind me," he responded, "we might be able to go, if we can get someone to take us there. Maybe Joe … Pyunma… Frannie won't come, 'cause she will use Ivan as an excuse ... we could get Al to drive."

Glenda cringed slightly at Albert's name, her relationship with the man was a strange yet difficult one. She didn't know what to make of it all. "Hmmm...You can ask then, rope them into taking us one way or another, and I'll go and get ready."

* * *

After annoying the others, Jet managed to get most of the boys to join the pair into going to the beach to cool off. Including Albert … only because Professor Gilmore insisted that he went, just to shut Jet up. Jet told Glenda of the good news by bounding into her room, without knocking on her door first.

"...Sorry Glenda...really I am~" Jet apologised after getting scolded by the other occupant of the room, so let out an irritated sigh.

"Jet, for the last time. It's okay … you are just lucky I was … y'know, decent...? Gah, can you tie up my top?" she asked him, there was a few times where Glenda wondered if Jet actually forgot that she was a girl. The two have had known each other since being captured by Black Ghost, where the they gradually became good cell mates and eventually inseparable best friends, "now, are you and the others ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Glenda." Joe responded before Jet could from her bedroom door, "Albert is waiting for us in the car … he has already started to grumble in German, so I would watch it around him." he warned before walking off to join the grumpy German.

"Ah...great, Albert is a bundle of fun as always..." Glenda said under her breath as she finished packing a bag, but not before Jet flashed her brand new Polaroid camera in front of her face, "Don't worry about grumble bum … we'll keep the fun to ourselves." he reassured, silently plotting some mischief while they were out.

* * *

At a secluded beach site, the five cyborgs enjoyed themselves by relaxing, sun baking, swimming or in Glenda and Jet's case planning mischief...while doing all the above. While GB, Pyunma and Joe were swimming, and Albert being the antisocial one, chose to stay in the car to read his books. The pair found dear old, Chang fast asleep under the shade of an umbrella. With a grin, Glenda grabbed her camera and took a photo of their unsuspecting victim as they laid seaweed over his face, giving him a "extensions" to his small moustache.

"You would think he would wake up by now..." she noted on how Chang was in a deeper sleep that they realised. Jet hummed in agreement as a wicked grin flashed across his face, "Let's bury him." Glenda grinned back at him and begun to place sand on to the small body of Chang's – leaving his head exposed. Close to thirty minutes later, after placing both dry and wet sand on to Chang, they had given the small Chinese man a fish tail. Which to both Glenda and Jet where very proud of,

"It's a masterpiece," Jet said in triumph, "Glen … take a picture." Giggling away, Glenda reached for her camera and took a photo of their first victim, placing the Polaroid copy into her bag for safe keeping. "And another~" Jet called for her attention, who had moved to lay beside the sleeping and half buried form of Chang, grinning with thumbs up – Glenda took photo of it, Jet would want this photo to gloat on the size of the fish he caught to Chang later.

As the pair settled down, giggling over the photos she took of Chang and taking selfies with the camera, before deciding on what to do next – who was going to be their next victim, Albert or one of the boys in the water? "Not Al," Jet said with a frown, glancing over his shoulder at the car he was sitting in, "not unless we want to get home … in one piece."

Glenda nodded, "He has been very up tight about things lately. He has grumbled at me more often too," Albert had always had a little attitude problem, especially when it came to Jet and Glenda where there was a 'no fun' policy around him.

"It certainly does make one wonder though …" Jet wrapped his arms around Glenda, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about the old man," Jet said in amusement, "Let's now focus on having a little fun without the 'Fun Naz-"

"Jet," Glenda glared at the red-head and cut him off before he could finish off his sentence, "don't be rude. Albert might be a bore and a bastard but he is not that." Jet let out a sigh of defeat, and mumbled into her ear as he nuzzled her head in comfort. As much as Glenda loved Jet, but there was times even she thought he was pushing it with his name calling. Patting his knee knee in reassurance, she silently told him that he was forgiven. But as she did so, she heard a stifled laugh – it was GB, he had caught the two in rather an intimate position for two best friends.

"Well now...what do we have here?" GB asked lightly in amusement, earning death looks by the two. GB had long be suspicious of the relationship between them and thanks to him it was often a topic of discussion between their dysfunctional group.

"Shut ya trap, yer Pommie bastard!" Jet said harshly, he protective and possessive side shining though, as much as he didn't mind GB. He disliked how the Brit was so nosy in other people's business, their relationship was no exception. With a huff, GB turned on his heel and walked back out the water were Joe was waiting for him, "Nosy git," Jet grumbled as he lent onto Glenda, who frowned from under his weight.

As she watched GB waddle back out to the water, Glenda noticed his broad shorts slipping down a little too low, it was enough to see a bit of crack which made her giggle a little, "What's up?" Jet asked curiously feeling her shaking form.

"Check out GB … I don't think he is wearing any budgies~" she managed to tell Jet in her laughing fit, before a sly idea popped into her mind, "How about we dish out a little pay back?"

Jet grinned back at her, almost as if he read her mind, "It's pantsying time~" he said in a hushed serious tone before pulling her up on to her feet, who snatched up her camera and made a run towards GB. As they ran, Glenda moved to the side getting herself into position to take a photo, as Jet let out a chuckled ready to pull down GB's board shorts.

"Deck'im" she screamed out, when Jet was close enough to do the incriminating act.

Poor GB didn't have time to react as Jet, pulled down his pants – exposing him to the world, and Glenda caught the moment where GB's pasty white backside was for all to see. GB stumbled sightly as Jet almost crashed into him, and fell to the ground with his board shorts around his knees. His face was a bright red, and was too embarrassed to say anything as Glenda and Jet laughed, their mission was a success.

Joe and Pyunma on the other hand saw the whole thing unfold, their faces indescribable, "Let's watch ourselves around those two ..." Pyunma said cautiously, Joe could only nod in agreement.


End file.
